


Metabolism

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Everyday Vengess Problems [1]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Comedy, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava's transformation into Vengess came with many boons... and banes she never considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metabolism

After they had escaped to Odin’s world, everyone couldn’t help but feel Ava had gotten a little… twitchy. Ava herself couldn’t explain it, especially how she’d continually emit steam from her ears. However, it started to show in ways that, frankly, left the rest of the hosts ill at lease.

One time, Maggie woke up to Ava, hovering over her, as she considered two bottles of salad dressing in her hands. It caught Tuls off guard and left him disturbed.

After Odin had finished the rounds of his family’s home, he was surprised to find Ava, perched up in a tree, watching him like a vulture. Muttering something about sauteed onions, and a pork demi-glace as she licked her lips hungrily. Pedri only sighed wistfully.

During study, Gil found Ava sprinkling squeezed lemon slices over his head, muttering something about a seafood platter. Nevy was practically screaming for him to run.

It wasn’t until a large and aggressive rhino-boar had broken through the perimeter did everyone realize just how badly Ava had this… hunger.

“Ok, Ava,” Gil said as authoritatively as he could with his arms crossed at a clearly scolded Ava, “you’ve been trying to eat us for the past few days. Doesn’t the Arrow family have enough?”

Ava pouted. “…no. Also, it’s not just that. I don’t know why, but I need to eat something, but whatever it is, the Arrows don’t have it.”

She was about continue when the beast broke through the underbrush. The exact size was irrelevant, on account that it dwarfed all of them easily.

Maggie, Odin, and Gil all screamed in horror. Ava, on the other hand, gasped in surprise. Then delight!

The monster bellowed its superiority over the puny humans that dared squat on its hunting ground.

The littlest Vengess of them all roared back, with bared, sharpened teeth and steaming ichor drool, acidic enough to melt steel. When the beast was confused, Ava leaped forward, maw opened. 

When sharp Vengess teeth pierced the hardened skin, the enormous animal squealed loudly and ran back into the forest, with Ava’s mouth clamped tight. To the shock of everyone else, they could see her long mane of molten hair trailing alongside the beast as it ran out of sight. 

*

That evening, the other hosts and the Arrow household looked on in surprise and disgust as Ava, despite all possible means to the contrary dragged half of the boar back by herself. She looked much more relaxed than before.

Her Vengess, features, while still prominent, were not as bright as they were before. The twitchiness was gone and even the steam seemed to vanish. In addition, Maggie blinked once or twice before she realized that Ava seemed taller and not as malnourished as she once was. 

When asked where the other half of the beast went, Ava let out the longest and most nauseating belch any of them had heard. Poor Gil fainted at the stench.

“Excuse me,” she said timidly.


End file.
